a kiss with a fist is better than none
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: "Oh, ayolah. Aku tampan dan kau... Lihat, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak punya kutu di rambutku." / atau, Alfred dan Arthur bermain tujuh-menit-di-surga. ;; america/england


a kiss with a fist is better than none  
>americaengland  
>by mage<p>

**sinopsis: **"Oh, ayolah. Aku tampan dan kau... Lihat, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak punya kutu di rambutku." / atau, Alfred dan Arthur bermain tujuh-menit-di-surga  
><strong>warning: <strong>fail humor. OOC. absurd. penggunaan nama manusia. BL (well, not really BL, but gah.) sexual references. bahasa.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya; judul © florence + the machine (lagu "kiss with a fist"); skins © E4

**a/n: **fic kind-of-BL pertama saya di sini! /crazydancing hanya dialog dan mungkin itu membuat kalian bingung. & maaf parah. gua cukup terburu-buru karena gua harus udah ada di bandara jam empat pagi. selamat tinggal jakarta.

* * *

><p>"Kita harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini."<p>

"Oi, Arthur."

"Aku tidak akan terkurung di sini, di tempat sekecil kamar mandi, bersamamu, selama tujuh menit. Tidak akan."

"Sayangnya, bung, kau sudah terkurung bersamaku di sini."

"Aku serius, Jones! Kita harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini!"

"Nah, aku baik-baik saja, tapi kau berteriak seperti perempuan melihat baju keren di etalase toko."

"Masalahnya kau bertingkah kalau semua ini baik-baik saja, dan sebenarnya, semua ini tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Memangnya apa masalah yang bisa ditimbulkan di sini coba? Maksudku, kita hanya ada di sini selama tujuh menit. Dan kita bisa berpesta di sini sendirian, tanpa terganggu oleh keributan di luar sana. Oh, dan lihat! Aku tidak terlihat!"

"Haha, lucu sekali, Jones."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar kau tertawa atau semacam i―"

"Alfred!"

"Arthur!"

"Tuhan, kau tidak menolongku dalam situasi ini."

"Sudah kubilang, Artie, aku tidak bisa melihat masalah apa yang akan timbul di sini. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya."

"Tentu saja tidak; kau kekanak-kanakan."

"Wow, lucu sekali mendengar hal itu dari mulutmu, Tuan. Asal tahu saja aku melihat Eliza menaruh wig di kepalamu dan menjadikanmu boneka-boneka yang mengerikan itu. _Creepy_."

"Aku korban dari Eliza, oke!"

"Uh-huh, benar sekali."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Mm-hmm, mungkin karena ada sifat khas paparazzi mengalir di darahku."

"Kau bawa ponselmu?"

"Tidak."

"Sialan."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin tahu kita sudah berapa lama di sini."

"Kau benar-benar ingin keluar, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Tuhan, kenapa bisa aku ikut dengan permainan yang tolol dan kekanak-kanakan ini?"

"Oh, aku bisa jelaskan hal itu! Jadi, kau diundang Eliza ke dalam suatu pesta. Kau meminum beberapa gelas gin, kemudian ikut dalam permainan tujuh-menit-di-surga, lalu seseorang memutar botol dan berhenti tepat ke arahku. Seseorang memutar botol lagi dan botol itu berhenti ke tepat arahmu. Lalu kita berdua digiring masuk ke lemari dan dikurung selama tujuh menit untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan sekarang, kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari lemari ini."

"...Terima kasih atas ceritanya, Jones. Serius."

"Sama-sama!"

"Uh, kau benar-benar tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kita ada di sini?"

"Tidak, _dude_, karena, duh, di sini gelap. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang berapa lama kita di sini."

"Aku peduli!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau jadi diam begitu?"

"Kau menyakitiku, Arthur. Tepat di _sini_."

"Apa yang... Lihat, di sini gelap dan aku tidak dapat melihat, bodoh! Memangnya kau menunjuk ke mana?"

"Hatiku."

"Ugh, kau menjadi orang yang sentimentil. Menjijikkan."

"_Geez, _apa yang salah denganmu malam ini? Apa kau sedang menstruasi atau apa? Sabar saja sedikit; paling lima menit lagi kita keluar dari sini."

"Oh, aku tidak _bisa _menunggu."

"Kau pasti bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti bisa menunggu. Mungkin menunggu dengan cara menghitung mundur lima menit dari sekarang. Oke, aku cuma bercanda."

"_Bagus_. Aku punya permainan. Dan namanya adalah, 'Jangan Bicara Sampai Kita Keluar dari Sini'."

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih..."

"Aku pikir sedang kita tidak berbicara?"

"Ya Tuhan."

"Lihat! Kau sedang berbicara!"

"Bunuh aku _sekarang_. Cabut saja nyawaku."

"Dengan senang hati."

"H-hei! Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Tapi, kau bilang―"

"Jangan menyentuhku―Astaganaga, kau menyentuh tempat yang salah, brengsek! Tempat yang salah!"

"Hei, di sini gelap; aku tidak tahu apa yang disentuh oleh tanganku, oke? Lagipula lemari ini sangat, sangat sempit."

"Ya aku tahu... Tapi―YA TUHAN, YA TUHAN!"

"Diamlah, Bung! Kau seperti membuat suara saat orang berhubungan seks!"

"Ew."

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu padahal kau sendiri yang membuat suara itu..."

"Hei, aku tidak tahu soal begituan, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

"Ah, ternyata ada seorang perawan di hadapanku."

"Ugh, kau menyebutnya seperti seorang pedofil."

"Aku bukanlah seorang pedofil, tapi aku sedang _butuh_ sesuatu. Aku belum bercinta selama tiga jam ini."

"Oh, ironis sekali hidupmu, Fred. Ironis sekali."

"Oh, kalau kau mau menciumku, katakan saja. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menciummu? Itu menjijikkan."

"Astaga, kau bersikap seperti kiamat akan datang kalau aku menciummu."

"Aku tidak bersikap seperti itu! Lagi pula, aku yakin kalau Eliza memasang puluhan kamera di sini, mengawasi kita berdua."

"_That would be kind of awesome... and hot._"

"Apa kau tertular Penyakit _Awesome _Gilbert?"

"_Nope_. Tapi aku tahu kalau Eliza memasang puluhan kamera di sini, mungkin itu benar-benar keren."

"Kau bukan lagi tertular Penyakit _Awesome _Gilbert, tapi Penyakit _Mesum _Francis. Ew."

"Hei, asal tahu saja, semua orang ingin menciumku. Mungkin karena mulutku terasa seperti _mint_ atau hamburger."

"Tetap saja menjijikkan."

"Kau harusnya senang; ini formasi terdekat ke hubungan seks sebenarnya, kau tahu."

"_Kau benar-benar seorang teman yang baik._"

"Kita berteman sekarang? Keren! Tapi... aku tidak tahu kalau sepasang kawan menghindari masing-masing saat yang satu memberi temannya hamburger."

"...Teman tidak mencium temannya, tolol."

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah negaramu yang memproduksi film Skins? Apa kau tidak melihat Tony mencium sahabatnya, Sid? Tidak?"

"_Teman tidak mencium temannya._"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi, aku pikir kita tetap harus berciuman."

"Apa?"

"Aku serius, _man_. Maksudku, mungkin dengan berciuman, kita bisa melepaskan semua ketegangan yang ada di sini."

"Teori yang parah, Jones. Serius."

"Aku juga serius! Maksudku, kalau kita tidak berciuman, Eliza akan tahu itu dan menghajar wajah tampanku dengan teplonnya!"

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana cara Eliza tahu soal―oh, tunggu, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Dan aku tidak akan berciuman denganmu."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tampan dan kau... Lihat, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak punya kutu di rambutku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak punya kutu di rambutmu?"

"Aku bercinta dengan seseorang dan dia suka sekali dengan rambutku."

"Mesum. Mirip Francis. Menjijikkan."

"Kau tahu, mulutnya terasa tidak terlalu buruk. Sangat keren, malahan. Dan kalau kau jijik dengan mulutku, aku punya permen di kantung."

"...Kau gila."

"Dan bibirku seksi. Dan kita harus berciuman. Aku bosan, dan kita masih punya sekitar dua-tiga menit di sini."

"Demi Tuhan, brengsek, tidak, kita tidak berciuman."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kita akan berciuman sekarang?"

"Apa! Tidak! Aku tidak―Alfred, _berhenti!_"

"_Whoa_, kau bergerak terlalu cepat, kau tahu itu?"

"Diam!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam."

"Masalahnya, kau ada di atasku..."

"Dan, wow, kau kecil."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejek badanku?"

"Aku tidak mengejek badanmu; itu sebuah fakta. Nah, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Cium aku sekarang, duh."

"Tidak. Mau."

"Oh, baiklah. Kau menciumku atau aku menciummu?"

"Aku tidak―"

"..."

"..."

"Lihat? Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Itu sangat buruk!"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku pikir tadi itu agak keren."

"Tidak! Itu sangat buruk dan menjijikkan dan melukaiku dan menjijikkan!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bung, itu ciuman paling polos yang pernah ada. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bermain lidah denganmu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku yakin lidahmu berbau hamburger. Dan aku masih tidak percaya kau baru saja menciumku."

"Mm-hmm, dan aku menyukainya."

"Bagus untukmu. Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan mencuci mulutku dan menyikat gigi seribu kali."

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Apa―"

"Ah! Kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya!"

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan, brengsek!"

"Arthur menyukai ciumanku. Dia pikir ciumanku itu seksi. Dan dia ingin menciumku lagi. Oooooooh!"

"Berhentilah membuat suara seks."

"Wow, satu ciuman membuatmu _mood_?"

"Babi."

"Tapi kau _mencintaiku_."

"Aku tidak―!"

"..."

"..."

"Uh, kukira lidahmu lebih berlendir dan licin. Ternyata tidak."

"Berhentilah. Menciumku. Bangsat."

"Oh, haruskah? Tapi _kau _menciumku balik."

"Mati saja kau."

"_Well_, sepertinya kita masih punya waktu..."

"_Bloody hell!_"


End file.
